


The last

by Fandom_Trash_Goblin



Series: Stex drabbles [10]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, scar mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin
Summary: Camshaft comforts Buster after he finishes last.
Relationships: Camshaft and Buster (ocs)
Series: Stex drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The last

“Buster? C’mon out buddy.” Camshaft called. After ending in last place, Buster had ran off to one of the abandoned sheds instead of joining in celebrating Petrol’s victory. 

“Go away.” Buster sniffled, he was sitting in a corner holding his legs. 

“I can’t do that, Spinner would kill me.” Cam attempted a light joke, but it didn’t work. Buster stayed tucked in the corner. 

“C’mon, Amigo, it’s not that bad. I didn’t win either.” Camshaft said gently. 

Buster looked up at him with a glare, “You don’t get to do that...”

“Don’t get to do what?” Camshaft asked quietly. 

“You don’t get to say it isn’t ‘that bad’, you have no idea what it’s like!” Buster suddenly stood up, and Camshaft was reminded of how short he was, “You’re a goddamned diesel, I’m a steamer! Even worse, I’m a Big Boy! My kind is obsolete, there’s only a few of us left and most aren’t even in order! One little slip-up could have me sent to the scrapyard!” He cried, tears falling from his dark olive eyes.

“You wouldn’t be sent to the scrapyard...the humans wouldn’t do that to you.” Camshaft tried to reassure him, but it was clear that he wasn’t doing much to comfort the younger engine.

“That’s what I thought, but then they scrapped my dad!” Buster sobbed, punching the wall of the shed and leaving a large fist-shaped dent in it.

Camshaft decided that maybe he should shut his mouth and just let him talk.

“He told me...he wouldn’t leave me, but then the age of Big Boys was over so they made him a Junker...” Buster’s fingers were twitching, a nervous habit that Camshaft knew all too well.

“I was so young...” Buster sniffled, “But I got thrown into a train buster when he was gone...” 

“Is that...how you got your name?” Camshaft gently pried.

Buster nodded a little, “That’s also why my backs so shredded...” 

Buster’s back had long, deep cuts in it that never healed right. Everyone just ignored them but secretly wondered what happened to the teen.

“I barely got out..then Honcho found me...” Buster mumbled.

Camshaft couldn’t find any words, so he just hugged the taller engine. He felt Buster tense up before wrapping his arms around Cam. 

Camshaft knew that some prided themselves for being rare, but he didn’t realize there was such a difference between being rare because you’re the first and being rare because you’re the last...

“¿Estás bien?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah...” Buster sniffled, “I miss my dad...” 

“If it makes you feel any better...Me and the girls miss our dad too.” Camshaft muttered. Him and his triplet sisters, Rumble and Petrol, had to grow up without their father, Crankshaft, after he was killed in a derailing incident. 

“It seems like most of us don’t have any parents.” Buster noted sadly. 

“Solo porque el autor quiere que haya mucha tristeza...” Camshaft mumbled underneath his breath.

“What was that?”

“Life works that way sometimes.” 

It was quiet for a long time after that. No words needed to be shared, as both found comfort in just standing there, hugging each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translate the spanish that Camshaft spoke to get a surprise!
> 
> Big Boys were a type of steam train and only like 8 exist anymore and only like 1 is working still.


End file.
